


Building Bullshit

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, tim is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim has a surprise for Bruce.





	Building Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, this one isn't my favorite, but here you go anyways.

“Tim.”

Said teenager just about jumped out of his skin at Bruce’s words, scrabbling to grab a tarp and throw it over his worktable. Bruce raised one eyebrow and asked, “What are you doing that you feel the need to hide from me?”

Tim’s were wild and he squeaked, “Nothing! I’m not doing anything! I thought you weren’t supposed to be back until midnight?”

Bruce’s eyebrow rose higher and he didn’t say a word, simply pointed at the digital clock beside Tim, which very clearly read “1:30”. Tim blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, answering, “Ah. That makes sense.”

Bruce walked over to the table and started to lift the edge of the tarp, only to get his hand smacked away by a wildly flailing Tim, who looked about as surprised by the action as Bruce felt. Bruce’s second eyebrow rose to join the first and Tim squeaked, “You can’t see! It’s a surprise!”

And if there was ever a phrase that set Bruce on alert, it was “It’s a surprise!” He took a deep breath, reminded himself that it was _Tim_ he was talking to and the surprise was therefore less likely to explode, catch fire, or have excessive amounts of glitter, and asked, “Does Alfred know about it?”

Tim relaxed immediately and answered, “Yeah, he was the one who suggested it.”

Bruce took another deep breath and forced himself to relax, trusting in his oldest friend’s judgement to prevent Tim from doing anything too extreme. Tim gave Bruce a smile and Bruce retreated, calling over his shoulder, “Go to bed, Tim! You have school tomorrow!”

Tim made a noise of acknowledgement and Bruce took a moment to consider his options, then turned back around and walked back to Tim, scooping his son up and slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Tim yelped in surprise and Bruce carried him out of the Cave, stating, “You can work on it tomorrow.”

Tim squirmed and complained all the way up to his bedroom, only stopping when Bruce dropped him in an unceremonious heap on his bed and walked out of the room, calling, “Goodnight, Tim!”

Tim responded by flinging a pillow at the back of Bruce’s head.

It took a while for anything to come of Tim’s surprise. But, two weeks after initially learning about it, Bruce descended into the Cave to find Tim standing beside a mass spectrometer, a proud look on his face as he announced, “I built it! Or, rather, rebuilt it, but with materials that will withstand anything short of a nuke. Given what happened to the last one, I felt it was probably a worthy cause.”

Bruce couldn’t help but grin and ruffled Tim’s hair, examining the spectrometer and praising, “This is impressive work, Tim. Good job.”

Tim practically glowed at the praise and Bruce reached out, pulling Tim into a tight hug. Tim squeaked in surprise and Bruce took a moment to be thankful for his third son.


End file.
